


Valentines Day MCC

by PeachyMCYTS



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Like having a nap in the same bed, Literal Sleeping Together, Minecraft, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Streaming, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitch Streamer - Freeform, minecraft championship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyMCYTS/pseuds/PeachyMCYTS
Summary: Tommy and Bento compete in a Valentine's Day Special of MCC, where only couples may compete. They are paired with Dream and George, and hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit/Bentosalad | Ella, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 14





	Valentines Day MCC

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter: PeachyMCYTS
> 
> *I understand that not all of the ships in this fic are real or dating, this work is entirely fiction and if any of the ships state they are uncomfortable, I will change/remove them*
> 
> DNF in chapter two, but BentoInnit is the priority.

Bento shifted as the cool British air struck her face. She stretched up, Tommy's hoodie falling and revealing her long dark hair. Next to her, Tommy was passed out on the pillow. She runs her fingers through his hair and smiles, pulling the covers from her legs. She gets up, the weight of sleep and her own anxieties loom over her. She adjusts Tommy's hoodie and her long pyjama pants. She looks tiny, dwarfed by the significantly larger clothing. She walks towards the bathroom, and slowly starts to get ready. She brushes her teeth, and begins to put on makeup for the day. She looked down at the time on her phone, she had a solid four hours until Minecraft Championship, and Tommy would want to start prepping soon. 

She heard the bathroom door open as she began to apply a light blush to her cheeks and nose. She didn't bother to turn, as Tommy came behind her and gave her a hug around the middle. She smiled, and put down the brush before picking up her phone and taking a photo of them.  
"That's kinda cringe El." Tommy laughed after the flash went off, but didn't let go of her waist.  
"It's cute! Besides, it's Valentines Day and Twitter will love it. We can farm awhs Tommy, awhs!" Ella laughed with Tommy as she continued getting ready for the day.  
"I'll get so many likes on Twitter. All of the women will love it." They shared a laugh as Tommy let go, and went to get ready himself. 

She finished putting on makeup, and started work on her hair. She pulled it up into a messy bun for now, she'll get properly ready closer to stream. She walks out of the bathroom and down stairs to where Tommy's parents were having breakfast. She smiled at them.

"Hello dear. Would you like a cup of tea?" His mom offered, which she gladly accepted. She sat down at the old wooden table with Tommy's dad, as his mom got up to make her one.  
"Tom will be down in a second, think he's just getting changed." Bento's tired voice was quiet, as she put her phone down and wrapped her arms around herself. She was cold, Tommy's Schlatt & Co. hoodie only provided so much warmth. As if on cue, Tom's heavy footsteps sounded like thunder going down the stairs as he entered the room. He sat down next to her, in a fresh GeorgeNotFound hoodie. 

His dad looked up briefly, Tommy and him shared a quick look as Tommy nodded at him. His mom peeked her head around the wall, and smiled when she saw Tommy.

“Want a cup of tea love?” His mom offered, shuffling into the room with Bento’s tea cup. She placed it in front of her and smiled.  
“Yeah alright. Thanks mom.” Tommy said, and watched Bento take a careful sip of tea. It was hot, and the warm liquid fell down her throat. It burned her tongue and her throat as she put it down softly. She leaned against Tommy again, who welcomed the touch. His mum came back in, wielding a steaming cup of tea in a blue mug. She placed it in front of him before sitting down and looking at the two of them. 

“Remember when we were young like that? Young and loved up?” His mom asked her husband, rubbing his arm. His dad chuckled and watched Tommy cringe at his mother’s words.  
“Mooom! Stoppp!” Tommy whined loudly, putting his arm around his girlfriend as she tucks herself properly into him. His parents laughed at his antics, giving each other an over exaggerated kiss which was met with obnoxious groans from both Tommy and Bento. 

They finished off their cups of tea, before breakfast was brought out. Simple eggs and vegetables, which Tommy scarfed down despite scolding from his mother.  
“It’s just pre-championship jitters Mom, leave me alone.” He defends himself, his plate mostly empty whilst Bento ate peacefully beside him, still waking up. When he did finish, his parents were leaving for work and he was patiently waiting for Bento to finish hers while scrolling through Twitter. He replied to tweets from other content creators, boasting about how he will win MCC.  
“Can you send me the picture we took earlier? Gotta prove we’re the best couple.” She nodded, and put down her fork. She was finished eating anyway, and they had three hours until MCC. She DM’d him the picture on Discord, and posted it herself on Twitter.

bentosalad 9:18AM CT  
@MCChampionship_ tommy and i are ready. get your romance on during the valentine’s day mcc (which you should watch from twitch.tv/bentosalad :D)

The photo was posted with it, and immediately the likes and ship comments appeared, she smiled and replied to some people, liking responses. 

“I posted the picture to Twitter, it’s blowing up. We are farming awhs, very successfully.” She said, and stood up. She took their dishes to the kitchen and hand washed them, Tommy joining her soon after. She began to wash the other dishes there as well, Tommy linked up his phone to the speaker. When Bento heard the connection confirmation noise, she huffed and turned to look at Tommy and raised her sud covered hands in a faux theat. Tommy just cheekily grinned at her, and laughed when Bento groaned. Scrawny by the Wallows began to play, the beginning drowned out by Tommy’s laughter. 

Scrawny was their song, and whenever it came on, they danced and laughed together. Tommy picked her up by the waist and spun her around, whilst she squealed in protest.  
“Tommy you absolute simp put me down!” She laughed through her insult, as Tommy obliged and put her down. They started to dance again, spinning around as their laughter overshadowed the music.

The song ended and Bento snatched the phone from him, and Tommy groaned in anticipation.  
“Don’t you dare. I will not hug you anymore.” He threatens, and she pauses for a moment. She looks up at him, big puppy dog eyes. She fakes a hurt look, and Tommy is worried for a moment before he is drawn from his thoughts.

AYE AYE AYE I GOT A CONDO IN MANHATTAN

“FUCK YOU EL!”  
Bento cried with laughter at Tommy’s disdain. 

____________________________________

It was an hour before, and Bento was trying to decide on an outfit. Since only her top half would be seen, she could just laze it out and get comfy. Tommy had opted for his standard red baseball tee, which Bento had groaned at when she saw it.  
“Do you own any other clothing?!” She jested, turning back to her bag full of potential clothes.  
“Gotta keep up the branding. You’ll look good in whatever babe.” He pauses for a moment and reaches into the tote, pulling out a small black sweater and the faux collar to wear underneath. She smiled and took it from his hand, pulling a white pleated skirt out too. She stood on her tippy toes, gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek and walked to the bathroom to change. 

She came out, and adjusted her skirt as she walked back. Tommy heard her approaching and turned to look at her. He smiled, and held out a hand for her to take. She took it gladly, but was shocked when he used it to pull her onto his lap. Seated on the black gaming chair, Bento laughed and held her head in the crook in his neck, as he gripped her waist. She looked to his desktop, where she saw that Tommy had his camera on, and was on call with their teammates, Dream and George. She squealed and hid her face in embarrassment.  
She could hear their laughter and she climbed off his lap. She laughed in embarrassment, as she pulled up a separate chair next to him. Tommy grabbed the arm of the chair to steady her.

They had to organise their set up for the championship. They moved Tommy’s PC into a spare room, which had room for both of their setups. It took some finicking, but they got it working just in time. Bento moved her chair over so she could be in Tommy’s introduction, smiling at her boyfriend as he spoke.  
“What is up chat!” He adjusts the mic closer to his face. “It’s MCC time! We are the CYAN CUPIDS! This is my girlfriend, Bento.” He pauses for a moment, gauging chat’s reaction, “That’s right, I found a real woman chat. A real woman.” He smiled with her and she looked up at him too. They laughed, and she bent forward to read the chat's reaction. It was filled with pogs and positive comments, however a few negative comments caught her eye. 

She let out a deep breath, Tommy noticing and running his fingers along her arm in a comforting way.

**Author's Note:**

> DNF properly next chapter. I was thinking of doing a chapter a game, but this may change. 
> 
> KUDOS, COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKS FUEL ME XD


End file.
